


Kisses

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series drabble... Barbara is angry, Tommy stops her from doing something stupid





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended  
>  _Inspired by a writing prompt by Michael Bliss_

Barbara stormed into my office, slamming the door behind her.

“That two-faced piece of shit! Evans is so stupid he couldn’t find his arse with both hands in the dark! I’ve got a good mind to go back in there and tell him exa…”

I kissed her. 

She kissed me back. 

And we didn’t stop kissing until air became an issue. 

I rested my forehead against hers… and waited.

She smiled.

“Feel free to use kisses as a method to shut me up any time you like.”

I smiled back.

“Honestly?”

She nodded.

“Then believe me, I intend to. Regularly.”


End file.
